Happy Hour
by Sakurapetals217
Summary: Kagura is a normal waitressbartender at a local bar called “Uncle Joe’s”. One day while on the job a silver haired stranger walks in. What’s to be expected from just one little chat? Rated T for mature themes very strong language.


Title: Happy Hour

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takashi ©

Summary: Kagura is a normal waitress/bartender at a local bar called "Uncle Joe's". One day while on the job a silver haired stranger walks in. What's to be expected from just one little chat? Rated T for mature themes very strong language.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Kagura woke up to the sun shining in her face that morning. She rubbed her weary eyes and forced herself out of bed. She checked the clock, it read 6:30 am. 'It's too damn early' she thought. She lifted the covers off of her body, lazily placed her feet in her slippers and got out of bed. "Out of all the days in the week, I have to get up early on a Sunday morning, lucky me. I know Sango, Kagome, or Yura ever go through this shit," she moaned out gruffly.

She then heard claws scratching at her bedroom door.

'Poor Buyo, he must have been lonely all night.' She then decided to let the poor cat in and walked out the door only to have the cat follow after her also.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. She closed the door and undressed from her nightgown. Again she heard claws tapping the bathroom door. 'Honestly, that cat is way too attached to me'.

She looked to the shower curtain and noticed a black shadow coming from the other side.

'WHAT THE HELL! Is someone in my shower?!!!' she thought frantically.

She slowly pulled the shower curtain, afraid to see what was on the other side, and then…

"Jeesh, why the fuck am I so damn afraid!?!? I REALLY need to find a roommate!" Kagura said aloud as she found it was only her robe that she left in the shower. She took it off and put it on the rack.

Now that she was out on her own and attending college, she really needed to find a room mate. The freedom from living with her father was all she really needed but she didn't want to live it out alone. When she asked her friends they already decided that they'd bunk in with their boyfriends. How typical, Kagome with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, while Yura on the other hand was too messy for Kagura to ever live with. So she decided to live on her own or until she found the right person to live up to her standards.

As she finished her shower, she turned off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and soon realized that the scratching on the door never ceased when she opened it to find Buyo looking up at her with wide eyes.

'Meow'

"(sigh) Come on Buyo lets get you something to eat."

She heard her stomach growl.

'Oh, me too'

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a can of Friskies and poured it into Buyo's cat bowl.

'Why did I even bother to pet-sit for Kagome?'

Today she was too lazy to cook breakfast for herself so she put a hot pocket into the microwave and pressed the start button.

She walked into the living room and turned on the TV to listen to the news and the weather.

_TV: "The climate today will be very sunny today people so I suggest that you wear light apparel."_

'Well at least I know what to dress for today.'

_TV: "In other news, Naraku Kaze, former employee of Taisho Industries, has been convicted of the murder of Kanna Kaze, his daughter. _

Kagura's gaze was now focused on the television. 'What! Did they just say that Kanna was murdered...?'

"_The father of the 14 year old girl allegedly raped and beat the young teen repeatedly. The police say that Naraku Kaze fled from the scene before cops could arrive. Naraku's appearance is a 6'2 Japanese male with wavy, long jet black hair. We urge you, if you have any information on where his whereabouts might be, please call crime stoppers at 1-800-866-INFO. Remember that any one who calls can remain anonymous._

_Now on to sports…"_

With the click of the remote the television turned off. Kagura gazed blankly at the black screen with her bottom jaw hanging open. 'My sisters dead…' Kagura was too much in total shock to notice that she was running late for work but didn't matter nor made any difference to her.

"My sister is now dead BECAUSE OF THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Kagura's voice went from a soft whisper to a loud thunder as she felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. "Why the fuck does Naraku seem to ruin and kill everything that I hold dearest to me!!! Fuck that bastard, DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!"

She stormed into her bedroom and hurriedly put on her clothes. She had to find out more of this investigation after her work shift. She put on a white collared shirt with a black leather skirt following with five inch healed black leather toe-tipped shoes.

She walked out the door not even bothering to say "good-bye" to the little cat that craved for her attention.

* * *

Kagura finally reached the bar entitled "Uncle Joe's". She stormed into the entrance after parking her car. The smell of cigar smoke and strong alcohol filled her senses. She would have choked through the strong odor but fortunately she was used to it having been the fact that she's worked here for so long.

"Hey Kags, your late!" called out Hiten, her annoying co-worker.

"Traffic was a bitch" Kagura replied rather harshly.

"Jeesh, what I do wrong?"

"NOTHING!!! God, just mind your own goddamn business, alright Hiten!"

"Guess it's someone's time of the month huh. You want me to warn you when you get blood on your skirt or should I just let the customers notice it first?" he joked.

"Now's not the fucking time to be playing with me Hiten, its just…just something that happened alright"

They were starting to gain attention from the early customers.

"Well why you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Well why do you want to talk about it?!!!"

"Cuz I thought we were friends but apparently from your bitchy attitude this morning, I guess not." He replied as he finished wiping a beer glass with the white towel in his hand that he casually flipped over his shoulder afterwards.

'Hiten was right, I shouldn't have yelled at him that way. After all it wasn't his fault that Kanna was abused and dead now was it?'

"I'm sorry Hiten, it's just that this morning I just recently found out that my sister is now dead by the hands of my 'so called father'. So much for unexpected news huh?" She explained apologetically.

"Whoa," kind of shocked by the disturbing information he replied, "sorry about the news, that's kind of a rough way to find out."

"Yeah…" she whispered and took her spot behind the counter. "Life is such a bitch" she sighed.

Hiten nodded in agreement. "If you need any help you know where to call." He said trying to be helpful.

"'Kay…"she said softly. She didn't really feel like working today anymore after she found out the harsh news.

The door chimes rung as silver haired being walked into the cloudy, smoke filled tavern.

He casually took a seat near the counter and called out to Kagura for a shot of whiskey.

"One whiskey coming up," she said as she started pouring him a glass.

Although she was in her new mood of depression she couldn't help wonder why he was here at 9:00 in the morning drinking a whiskey. He wasn't one of the usuals that she saw here and he didn't look like the type to be drinking excessively in the first place.

"So," trying to start up a conversation, "what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this? Never seen you here before and it's pretty early to be drinking that strong a drink before noon now isn't it."

"I'm not the one to be starting up conversations with pesky women I don't know," he started off rudely. Kagura just gave him a look.

"But if you must know, things haven't been going so well lately and I just came here to drown my nerves."

"Why? I mean like it's not like you look like a true alcoholic, why start now?" asked Kagura curiously. It's not her fault if she wanted to know more info about this guy, she was just curious. He was kind of handsome by the way.

"Well you irritating woman, it just so happens that my daughters been having some trouble lately and…" he paused. He really just wanted to forget about everything and have the weight lifted off his burdened shoulders.

"She went missing. The police have been searching for her for weeks now and there's still no trace of her. All I know is that she went off with her 'so called boyfriend' who is apparently off with my daughter in some barren place." He scoffed at the thought. The little girl he knew was not so little anymore and she was doing shameful deeds. If her mother were here to see this she would be balling her eyes out right about now.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who has upsetting news in mind." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" he said suddenly taking a sharp turn in interest.

"Well, although it may seem incredibly recent…" she took a deep breath, "this morning while I was watching the news I found out that my sister was raped, tortured, and killed by my…'father'."

He lifted a brow "Well, that is recent," was all he replied as he finished the first round of the drink.

She automatically refilled it with another glass.

"So," wanting to change the subject, "what do you do for a living?" She asked the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho and I own the Taisho Industries" he replied smoothly as if it were nothing at all.

Kagura just stared blankly at his features, the crescent moon on his forehead, the magenta stripes across his cheeks, and lastly those golden orbs that just seemed to show off wisdom and knowledge even for someone whose appearance was around the ages of 20 to 25. She finally took in what he just said and her eyes grew wider by the second.

"What…What did you just say?"

"I normally don't repeat myself," he muttered, "But I said…that I own the Taisho Industries."

"…"

"You are familiar with Taisho Industries, are you not?"

"Yes, why yes of course but I've never expected…I've just never expected to see…" she trailed off.

"Of course, I understand that people of your class aren't used to holding conversations with the distinguished higher class of society I suppose…"

Kagura was furious.

"LISTEN HERE BUB! I'm not the one whose moping around here drinking whiskeys complaining about my problems so don't you dare put me down as if I'm some kind of a low life…"

"Before you continue on with your ranting woman, I'll have you know that I have a very high reputation in authority and I will have you held in jail if you do not stop your foolishness…now do you still wish to go on?"

"…pftt whatever Gaylord"

"Bitch." He's never behaved this way and for some reason he has taken even more interest in the last half hour of their conversation. Never in his life has anyone ever had such a weird affect on him. She was just different

"That was uncalled for you ass, I never knew people with 'such high authority' had a dirty mouth like yours."

"Well I've never known women with delightful features had such…" he looked her up and down, "irrational behavior."

'Did he just insult me while giving me a complement?' Kagura was totally off guard for that one.

"Well…" she was speechless. Although she was offended she was flattered.

"How about we discuss this at a different time? Would you agree if I picked you up at around 7:00 tonight?" Did he just propose for a date? This wasn't like him.

'Was that a date?' Kagura had not realized how much that statement had an effect on her and a red hue formed at her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Sure, just to prove to you that I am more lady-like that you think I am."

She smiled.

He smirked.

"Until we meet again…" he trailed off waiting for her name.

"k-kagura, the names Kagura"

"Until we meet again Kagura."

"You too Sesshomaru." She _tried_ to respond coolly and succeeded but also succeeded in accidentally dropping the glass that was onto the counter and splattered onto the floor.

He smirked at her clumsiness and left.

'Ugh, my gosh how embarrassing!' she thought as she cleaned up the splattered glass.

Hiten watched from afar at their conversation and started laughing to himself at how much of a klutz Kagura was when he was around. He decided to go and help her clean the mess.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Kohaku, do you think what we did was right?"

"We don't have any other choice, it's best this way…"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Thought it was Okay? Tell me what you think, each review counts!!! Tell me if I should go on with the story!!!! 


End file.
